My Light in the Darkness
by TheGirlThatLovesEverything
Summary: 17 year old Annalissa Black moved from Florida to Phoenix, Arizona. She is a normal teen and hates moving. When she meets Carlisle Cullen, that changes. M for later chapters. Carlisle/OC
1. Chapter 1

Moving sucks, but when have parents ever listened to what the kids want? I sighed as I looked out the window. Phoenix, Arizona was not where I wanted to live, but my Dad didn't care. Neither did my Mom. They both loved me and said I would love it here. Not lovin it yet. I got out of my Dad's silver SUV. I had Patches in my arms. She purred.

" House. House." Lemonade squaked. She flew out of the car and onto my shoulder. Limeade followed and sat on my other shoulder. I had alot of pets. I loved animals so that's why. No further questions. I stuck Patches's leash on her collar then set her down. Limeade walked down my arm. Dad unlocked the house. Him and Lemonade flew into the house. Mom drove up in her black SUV. They both liked SUV's. My SUV had to be sold in Florida. I wanted a Mercedes S55 AMG or a Ferrari F430. I picked up Patches as Rover and Splatter jumped out of the car. Rover is my Mom and Dad's dog. Splatter is my dog.

" Annalissa!" Mom sing songed. I sighed.

" Yes." I answered.

" Let's get you into your room." She said. I sighed. I picked up my suit case after tucking Patches in my shirt. She purred and it rumbled in her chest. I brought it to my room. I looked at the room. I hadn't really decorated it. They had done it. It was a dark red color with black bedsheets. I liked it. I let Patches out of my shirt. I set her on the bed.

" Welcome to the new home." I said. She purred.

" Yea you like it." I snorted. She curled up on a pillow. I smiled. I started unpacking. When I was settled in, I laid down. Patches curled up by my side. I petted her.

" You think that I'll like it here?" I asked. She purred in response. Splatter came in. Patches liked him. Just not Rover. I didn't blame her. He was just a big bully. Splatter curled up at my feet.

" Honey! Dinner!" Mom called. I sighed.

" You guys wanna just stay here?" I asked. Splatter nudged my feet off the bed. I sighed. I patted his head and went to eat. I put a plate on the ground for Splatter. He ate. I ate mine.

" School is starting soon." Mom said.

" Oh joy." I said, sarcasticly.

" You'll like it here, Annalissa." She said.

" No I won't. I'll like it back in Florida with my friends." I said.

" I know it's hard to adjust but your father's job needs him here." She said.

" I'm about to be 18. This is my last year of school. You 2 could have waited." I said. I got up and left. Splatter followed. I closed my door after him and paced my room, furious. I sighed. I needed to cool off. I got in the shower. I turned the water on and stood under the hot water. I was there for about 20 minutes then got out. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I got dressed. I walked into my room and dropped the towel in the hamper. I fed Limeade and Lemonade. I fed Patches and crawled into bed. Splatter whined and laid his head on the edge of my bed. I smiled at him.

" Come on." I said. He barked and got in bed. I cuddled up next to him after getting under the covers. Patches curled up by my head. I fell asleep to Lemonade whistling.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was walking around in a forest. I looked around. It was pretty. I just didn't know where the hell I was. I heard a stick snap. I jumped and faced the direction I had heard it. No one. I walked towards it. _

_" Hello? Is anyone there?" I called. No answer. I heard running. I hurried towards the sound. I stopped short when something dropped infront of me. I looked at it. It was a big mound of russet fur. I looked at it. It stood up and shook itself. It looked at me. It was a giant wolf. It looked at me. _

_" Are you hurt?" I asked. It, being a animal, didn't answer. I reached out and petted it. It growled at something behind me. I turned. A woman was there. _

_" No. It's just a woman." I said. It continued to growl. I looked at the woman. She was looking at me. She had carmel hair and a soft face. She smiled and her teeth were a brillant white. Her eyes scared me. Blood red. She jumped at me. The wolf jumped at her and tore her apart. No blood came. Just the sound of metal ripping._

I jerked up. I looked around my room and took a deep breath. I felt Splatter at my feet and Patches beside me. I brushed the hair plastered to my sweaty forehead out of my face. That was a weird dream. I petted Patches. She purred. I laid back down. I sighed in relief. I felt great right now. Other then the weird dreams. I closed my eyes and just laid there. I fell asleep.

The Next Day...

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. It shut up. I groaned and buried my face into a pillow. I felt Patches bat at my ear. I looked up at her. She mewled. I smiled. I petted her. She curled up under my chin. I giggled. She purred. I sat up.

" New day." I said. I walked to the bathroom for a shower. I sighed as the warm water ran over my tan skin. I washed my hair then got out. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I wrapped it around me and went to my room. I got into my jeans and a plain t-shirt. I grabbed my dance bag and hurried downstairs. Mom looked up from the table.

" Breakfest first." She said. I grabbed a biscut.

" I'll eat it on the way. Love you." I said, then hurried to her car. I threw my bag in the passenger side and ate my biscut. I backed out of the driveway. 7 minutes later, I parked my car outside the dance studio. Well closed dance studio. They had closed it but were letting me practice here. I liked it. I walked in after slinging my bag over my shoulder. I looked around. Nice. I slipped into my dance clothes and warmed up. I turned on Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. I danced around. I ended. I heard something. I looked over to the door. I saw...


	3. Chapter 3

A man. I looked him over.

" Excuse me? This is a closed dance studio." I snapped. He looked me over like I had just done.

" I'm sorry. I stopped in the parking lot to check my car and heard the music playing. Thought I'd check it out." He said.

" Well don't get so curious." I said, turned and walking to my radio. I turned the music off.

" Your a very good dancer." He said.

" Thanks." I said.

" Is something wrong?" He asked.

" Yea. Sorry for snapping at you. Just. Never mind." I said.

" It's fine. What's wrong?" He asked.

" Nothing." I said.

" Something's wrong. You can tell me." He said.

" Just don't like moving." I said.

" Your moving?" He asked. I shook my head.

" No. I moved here. It's really stupid." I said.

" Funny. My daughter-in-law's mother and step father just sold there house about 2 months ago." He said. I looked at him in shock.

" Daughter-in-law? You look alittle young to have a daughter-in-law already." I said.

" My kids are adopted." He said.

" Oh." I said.

" Can I watch you dance?" He asked. I looked at him.

" I guess." I said. I turned on Everytime We Touch( Slow) by Cascada. I danced to it. He watched. I ended it and bowed.

" Beautiful." He said. I smiled.

" I never did catch your name." He said.

" I don't believe I dropped it." I said, smirking. He chuckled.

" I'm Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen." He said.

" Annalissa. Annalissa Black." I said. He stiffened.

" Somethin' wrong?" I asked. He shook his head no.

" Are you part indian by any chance?" He asked.

" Um yea. My mother is off a reservation. Some tribe that starts with a Q. Quilete or something like that." I said. He took a deep breath and smiled at me.

" Sounds intresting." He said. I shrugged.

" It's funny to listen to my mom yell at someone in the launguge." I chuckled. He smiled.

" Would you happen to be busy this Friday night?" He asked.

" Not as far as I know. Don't you think your a little old to be going somewhere with a teenager?" I asked.

" No. You don't look too young anyways." He said.

" Bout to be 18. I'll be here Friday at 7. 'Kay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I held my hand out to shake. He took it and kissed my hand. He left. I held my hand. Wow. A real gentleman.

Well I think I'm off to a good start! You guys likin it? Have any ideas you might want to share? I'm open to ideas and I might use a few. If you would please, R&R! 3 you guys!

This is the Trailer to this story:

.com/watch?v=jJOIc_dlTZA


End file.
